


Snow in SoHo

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Angsty Aziraphale, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale cares about Crowley's well being, Aziraphale doesn't want Crowley to freeze, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale, Crowely is stubborn, Crowley has anxiety issues, Crowley is basically a ball of nervous energy, Crowley is impatient and antsy, Fat Aziraphale, Ineffable Holiday, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, No Smut, Pining, caring Aziraphale, crowley's in a bad headspace, snowing in Soho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: After Armageddon't Crowley and Aziraphale are heading to eat when they see a sign for carraige rides and why not?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Snow in SoHo

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the #ineffableholiday prompts on tumblr by soft-angel-aziraphale. Find me on tumblr with the same name on here!

It was a dreary gray day in Soho and Crowley was getting restless sitting on the plush couch in the bookshop of one certain angel. The weather had been gray for days, cold and bitter which in turn made Crowley grumpy and brooding, he wasn’t fond of the cold in general, but especially if it was a pointless cold. This kind of cold just made his mind an even more generally unhappy place to be stuck in. Trying to distract himself each day from the thick feeling of misery the weather added to his already scrambled brain had not been fun.  
He was waiting for Aziraphale to close the shop for the day so they could start the evening, not that he needed the angel to start his evening, he could start it on his own if he liked, but he preferred and enjoyed the company of the angel. Aziraphale’s company helped distract him from his own thoughts that weren’t the best company. In fact, he very much enjoyed it, the angel’s company, maybe a little too much, all these 6000 years the feeling only lingered and grew stronger. After Armageddon’t it seemed like the feelings were mutual, but… he wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. So, he kept the feelings inside himself, wrapped them tight like a secret, like a forbidden box that he should keep hidden. Those added to the weather, and added to his stupid brain’s already distressed state, didn’t help his mood, making him even more sullen than usual.  
“Aaaangeel!” He growled from his flopped position on the couch, all limbs in all directions, head plopped on the armrest, one arm slung over the back of the couch, parallel to one leg, the other leg bounced off the further cushions, up and down, constantly in motion, can’t stop.  
“Almost done, just need to shelve these books.” Aziraphale said bustling past with an armload of thick musty ancient books.  
Crowley studied Aziraphale as he fussed with the books. His ancient clothes almost as musty as the books, tan topcoat that was at least two centuries out of date, brown velvet vest that looked as soft as the angel itself, powder blue dress shirt buried under all of those, the color brought out the angel’s eyes, a perfect blue hue that Crowley admired often. Tartan bowtie that sat just under the angel’s soft extra flesh under his chin, the tender skin that looked delectable.  
Crowley gave his head a little shake, and glanced away from the angel before his thoughts got too deep. But the angel’s pocket watch chain jingled as he walked around to the proper shelves for the books, keeping the angel in his thoughts, as if he ever left.  
Getting impatient Crowley slithered off the couch and started pacing around the shop, his boots clacking as he walked along the hardwood floors.  
“Really Crowley, you’re so impatient.” Aziraphale tutted as he swept past Crowley to another set of shelves, the stack of books less high as before.  
“Not my fault you move at the pace of a tortoise.” Crowley muttered as his gaze followed the angel, and soon his feet.  
“Here gimme a few of those, I’ll help, and it’ll keep me out of your hair a bit.” Crowley said reaching for the stack of books.  
Aziraphale made a face but handed Crowley some books, noting their titles so he could find them and redo them later. This would keep the wily serpent quiet for a few minutes, long enough for him to be ready to go.  
As Crowley walked off with the books Aziraphale handed off, the angel studied him, his crop of red hair was wildly disheveled from thrashing about on the couch. His silk button up red shirt was tucked into the usual black pants he wore, a black vest over that. The clothes hugged his slender form generously, not leaving any dips of skin to the imagination. Though Aziraphale did imagine it, the gentle form that be beneath those clothes. The thick black sunglasses covered the demon’s eyes, making Aziraphale huff to himself, how he hid those amber eyes from everyone, including him, especially him it seemed.  
The angel shook his head a bit and focused on finishing reshelving the books so he could get wiggle on, get Crowley in a better mood as best he could, sometimes he could help with that. Sometimes he couldn’t…  
Aziraphale shoved the last two books on a shelf and hurried over to Crowley who was actually taking care to note if he was shelving the books in his arms on a similar themed shelf.  
Crowley saw the angel coming towards him bookless and shoved the rest of the books in his arms on the closest shelf, causing a frown from the angel, but no reprimanding.  
“ready to go?” Crowley asked the angel.  
“Just about, we need to dress for the weather, it’s supposed to snow today.” Aziraphale said grabbing a thick brown peacoat off of the coatrack by the front door and putting his thick arms through the sleeves carefully, he pulled the edges of the coat together, tight over his large middle.  
“Please, I’ll kiss you on the mouth if it snows here, not in a million years is that going to happen today, it doesn’t snow here til late December, it’s just been dreary gray and depressing weather, trying to make us cold blooded like freeze.” Crowley muttered, blushing realizing what he said, he spat the rest of the sentence out to try and drown the first part of his words that had slipped out before he could see the look on the angel’s face.  
“Not too many cold-blooded like about these parts, I do believe you’re the only one, well besides the animals at the zoos and pet shops.” Aziraphale said with a little smirk playing across his lips continuing to bundle up for the apparently snowy weather that was “supposed” to come along.  
“You’re just gonna take all that off once we get to the restaurant.” Crowley pointed out obnoxiously grabbing his own coat, unsurprisingly it was black leather.  
“Well I’ll be cozy warm before having to remove them, unlike you who will be a demon-cicle.” Aziraphale said with a little furrowing of the brow.  
Crowley chuckled at that, thankful that the angel didn’t seem to hear the part he said about the kissing. Stupid stupid stupid, he thought to himself for letting that little bit slip.  
Crowley watched as Aziraphale methodically dressed in his winter wear, like it was really going to bloody snow. Besides the peacoat he also had put on some red fuzzy earmuffs, a thick tartan scarf, gloves that he slipped over his pudgy hands… It took a century before he was ready, checking his pockets for someone knows what. Patting them with reassurance he announced, “Well come along Crowley, we’re going to be late.”  
Crowley snorted and led the way, holding the door open for Aziraphale.  
“See angel? Like I said, no snow. Just enough gray cold to make the day miserable.” Crowley said with a grimace at the sky falling into step on the left side of the angel.  
“My dear boy, have you had a miserable day?” Aziraphale asked with a concerned look painting his round face, his golden brows furrowing.  
“Not, entirely miserable, just ah, just a bad headspace day.” Crowley muttered kicking an invisible pebble as they walked in the direction of the restaurant.  
“Do you wish to talk about it?” Aziraphale asked hesitantly. He didn’t wish Crowley to be in a bad spot, physically or mentally.  
He remembered back to when he slept through the whole 14th century, and how awful that had been. How he had came and checked on him frequently, at least twice a week, making sure he wasn’t too hot or too cold, making sure that his muscles weren’t atrophying, making sure his temptations were getting done and invoices being sent to Hell for him. He never admitted to the demon that he had done that, had looked at him longingly while he slept, combed out his red tresses so they wouldn’t tangle while gazing at his lips and wishing to wake him with a kiss like a fairy tale he had once heard. Didn’t admit to coming over and reading aloud to him to keep him company even though he slept, because his physical absence from Aziraphale hurt the angel deep in his heart.  
Crowley glanced over at Aziraphale who was blushing slightly, at what he wasn’t sure, his offer to talk about his feelings? Crowley sighed sharply his breath visible in little vapors, and looked back at the sky. Different shades of gray dull in the sky, no sunlight peeking out, no snow to speak of, just cold.  
“No angel, you don’t need to be a therapist to me, just your company is enough.” Crowley said softly looking over at the angel.  
“Well, that’s what friends do, when one isn’t having a good day, they cheer each other up.” Aziraphale said indignantly.  
Crowley smirked at the angel, his chubby cheeks red from the cold, plump lips set in a stubborn line.  
“I just, there’s a lot on my mind angel, not much that can get it sorted out, I just need constant distractions or something to do to keep my mind off the thoughts that aren’t too good.” Crowley said after a beat of silence.  
Aziraphale frowned and glanced at Crowley as they walked a few steps in silence, Crowley’s long legs keeping pace with the angel’s short steps. His thin arms tight against his sides, slender hands jammed in his coat pockets. The tips of his ears were red against the cold, his lips looked dry, even behind the sunglasses Aziraphale could tell the look on Crowley’s face was more frustrated and sadder than anything else.  
The angel pouted and looked up to see the park entrance, with a horse drawn carriage rides being advertised. Maybe that would help distract his mind from the bad thoughts. Aziraphale thought.  
“Oh, look Crowley, we haven’t been in a horse drawn carriage since before you got the Bentley.” Aziraphale said feigning excitement, maybe this would work.  
Crowley looked in the direction that Aziraphale had nodded toward and glanced at the angel, seeing those big blue eyes wide in that look he got, that bloody look that made Crowley weak at the knees. He would give anything to satisfy that look.  
“Sure angel, let’s see if it’s as good as it used to be.” Crowley said with a half-smile.  
Aziraphale grinned as the pair walked toward the park entrance and fell in line for the carriage rides. They were also offering hot drinks for the ride, and a warm blanket to wrap in. Crowley made a motion to Aziraphale that he would get the cocoa and blanket while the angel could get the tickets, same line just two different people to deal with.  
“Ten quid for you and your husband.” The ticket master said to Aziraphale when the pair reached the front of the line.  
Aziraphale smiled and handed over the money while Crowley grabbed cocoa for the angel and the blanket. His cheeks warmed at the term husband, but he waited to hear if Aziraphale would rebuke the term. Surprised that he didn’t, he felt a smile stretch across his face as Aziraphale came back to his side and they stood waiting for their carriage to arrive.  
“Something got you smiling again dear, what happened?” Aziraphale asked, himself smiling at the term husband from the ticket master and at seeing Crowley’s grin back on his face.  
“S’nothing angel.” Crowley said as the carriage arrived. He slung the blanket over the hand that held the cocoa and opened the door for Aziraphale and offered a hand for the angel to grab and keep himself steady as he climbed the narrow steps to get onto the carriage.  
Aziraphale smiled and grabbed Crowley’s hand in his gloved one and stepped onto the carriage, and sat furthest away from the door.  
Crowley hopped onto the steps and looked at the seats, there were short bench seats on opposite sides, and he didn’t know whether to sit next to the angel, or across from the angel. Aziraphale patted the seat next to him, Crowley smiled to himself and sat next to Aziraphale, thankful that the seating to the carriages didn’t seem to change, still only wide enough for two people to share, well two slenderer people. He had to sit very close to Aziraphale, pressing gently against him to sit on the same bench. His cold slender form touching the angel’s warm plush side.  
Crowley cleared his throat to keep from getting lost in the angel’s softness and handed Aziraphale the cocoa and spread the blanket across both their laps.  
They sat together in comfortable silence as the carriage driver got the horses settled and started having them walk at a nice pace through the park.  
As the carriage moved it caused a chilly breeze which in turn made Crowley colder. He gritted his teeth and tucked his hands under his part of the blanket out of sight of the angel, rubbing them together under the blanket.  
“Dear let me just…” Aziraphale said fiddling with the blanket and wrapping it around both of their shoulders, and then reaching into his coat pockets for something.  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at him as he produced a second pair of gloves, earmuffs, and a scarf. All black, the angel never wore black, so he got these just for Crowley  
“You bought these for me?” Crowley asked not taking the winter wear.  
“You’re always so cold dear, especially in winter when it snows, and since it’s going to snow today I knew you’d be very cold and too stubborn to admit it. So, I got these for you so you wouldn’t freeze. Now please put them on.” Aziraphale said quickly.  
Crowley kept staring at the angel, surprised that he thought of him, his well being enough to purchase these things for him.  
“Oh bother.” Aziraphale muttered placing his cocoa on the floor of the carriage and turned toward Crowley, and grabbed his cold hands from under the blanket.  
“Crowley your hands are like ice!” Aziraphale said scolding the demon dropping his hands in surprise, his gloves thin enough to feel the coldness of the demon’s hands.  
“It’s nothing, part of being cold blooded.” Crowley muttered, not wanting to be scolded by the angel.  
Aziraphale huffed and leaned forward to place the ear muffs on Crowley’s cold red hued ears, almost matching his hair. As he angled forward his broad chest and large midsection leaned against Crowley, and shocked him with sudden warmth, softness and warmth that he didn’t want to leave. He gazed at the angel’s face as he reached up to place the earmuffs on him, his eyes worried, but mouth set in determination and stubbornness. After placing the earmuffs Aziraphale reached down for the scarf and then reached his arms up to wrap it around Crowley’s neck. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned slightly into the angel’s arms as they reached and wrapped, so close to him, so large and warm and soft, he didn’t want to be cold any longer, he wanted that warmth more than his next breath.  
He opened his eyes as Aziraphale’s warmth leaned back to where he was seated and he reached for the gloves for Crowley.  
Aziraphale tutted as he grabbed Crowley’s hand gently one by one, and dressed them with the warm gloves. The touch of his hands in his much colder than they should be, blue and red tinged he was worried of how deep the cold was for Crowley, he didn’t want him to be freezing.  
After placing the gloves on Crowley Aziraphale leaned back and then grabbed the edges of the blanket and asked, “May I?”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow and nodded his head, not sure what Aziraphale was wanting to do, but he didn’t care. The angel could do anything and he would agree.  
Aziraphale wrapped the blanket around his and Crowley’s shoulders and after an undecided look on his face scooted closer to Crowley on the seat.  
“M-May I?” Aziraphale asked nodding towards the hands in Crowley’s lap.  
Crowley nodded mutely, and Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hands in his, placing them between his own hands, his own plump warm hands wrapped around Crowley’s and gently held them.  
Crowley’s gaze flicked from their hands and up to Aziraphale’s face.  
The angel’s plump cheeks were a deep red, not just from the cold, his blue eyes were wide and had a dreamy look to them, he was biting his plump bottom lip and looking at Crowley with a deep pensive look. His soft sides and thick outer thighs pressed against Crowley close enough to spread the warmth to the lithe cold demon, and share the blanket.  
“W-What is it angel?” Crowley asked clearing his throat and meeting Aziraphale’s eyes, thankful the sunglasses were on his face to hide his eyes, how he knew they were wide and full of longing.  
Aziraphale smiled and looked up slightly, Crowley followed suit and saw the big fat fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky.  
“Told you it was going to snow today dearest.” Aziraphale said with a big smug grin on his face.  
Crowley laughed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders that he didn’t know he was storing there.  
“Alright, you were right I was wrong, what else is new?” Crowley asked smiling at the angel.  
“I believe you said that you would, ahem, do something if it snowed.” Aziraphale said mustering up the courage to bring up the demon’s earlier words.  
Crowley gaped at the angel, surprised that he even heard what he had said before, and even more surprised that he was requesting he fulfil the words he had spoken. He gulped and looked at Aziraphale, “You, you want me to k-kiss you?” He sputtered out tripping over his words like an obstacle course.  
“Only if you want to, you don’t of course have to, but I, I figured you wouldn’t, wouldn’t want to make that statement unless it was something you wanted to do.” Aziraphale said stammering over his own sentences.  
“Something I wanted, I’ve wanted to kiss you for centuries angel.” Crowley said with a flinch, he started this he might as well finish it, or Aziraphale would never let it go.  
“I’ve wanted to kiss you since…” Crowley’s next words were cut off as Aziraphale leaned up and pressed his lips against Crowley’s.  
The warmth that came with those lips was like heaven on earth, nothing that Crowley had ever felt before. No warmth could ever compare to that. No touch could ever compare to those two plump angelic lips against his own.  
Aziraphale smiled into the kiss, feeling Crowley’s lips gently pressing against his, quietly parted slightly and letting a small happy sigh escape.  
The angel leaned back and looked up at Crowley, a big sappy smile playing across his face, his brow smooth and a look of pure bliss peeking over the tops of his sunglasses.  
“How is your headspace now dearest?” Aziraphale asked Crowley with a devilish grin.  
Crowley smiled broadly and leaned closer to the angel, “Perfect.” He said with a sweet sigh between his parted lips.  
Aziraphale leaned closer to kiss him again, leaning into Crowley, reaching up with one gloved hand to the side of his face to bring him closer, oh as close to him as he could get.  
“Rides up.” The carriage driver interrupted in a gruff voice.  
Crowley and Aziraphale broke apart, Crowley tossed a wad of bills to him and said, “Keep it going til the cash is out.”  
The carriage driver nodded and started the horses along the path again.  
Aziraphale giggled and had a mischievous look on his face.  
"what's so funny angel?" Crowley asked.  
Aziraphale smirked and glanced upward, where the snow was falling heavier than a second ago.  
"Are you, making it snow?" Crowley asked surprise coloring his tone.  
"You're not the only one whose wanted to kiss for centuries." Aziraphale said with a devilish grin.  
Crowley laughed, throwing his head back and letting the cold air fill his lungs. He looked at the angel, his gaze full of adoration, and the angel's blue eyes meeting his gaze with a look full of love.  
Crowley leaned into Aziraphale’s softness, wrapped a long arm around Aziraphale’s large form and pulled him closer, and pressed his lips against the angel’s plump ones. Aziraphale reached up with a plump arm and pulled Crowley closer by the nape of his neck.  
The fat fluffy snowflakes falling thickly around them like a blanket, but the warmth between the two of them keeping them both as warm as if they were at a fire’s hearth.


End file.
